All I Wnated Was To Be Loved For Myself
by HeartSerenade
Summary: "Si je suis le fantôme, c'est parce que c'est la haine des hommes qui m'a façonné. Je serais sauvé parce que ton amour rachète mes erreurs"- Le Fantôme de L'opéra. Hermione est à la bibliothèque tard un soir et découvre qu'elle a un fantôme à elle. AU.


_Bonjour Bonjour !:)_

_Ouiiii je sais, j'ai déjà 2 traductions sur le feu, mais quand j'ai lu celle la, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la traduire et de la poster. Bref, j'avais envi de changement, et je me suis dit qu'une song-fic c'était bien. En plus, j'aime bien l'idée d'un Severus complexé, c'est mignon je trouve. _

_Pour la traduction de From The Ashes, je suis un peu (beaucoup) en retard,^^, mais je ne suis pas très motivée pour le moment. Je pense que je posterais la suite la semaine prochaine, mais je ne promet rien._

_Voila, voilà, j'ai finit mon petit blabla et je vous souhait une bonne lecture (:_

**Disclamer : **Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent ( c'est vraiment dommage d'ailleurs). Les personnages sont à J. , les paroles de la chanson sont extraits du Fantôme de L'opéra, et l'histoire appartient à articcat621, que je remercie énormément pour m'avoir permit de lui emprunter son histoire.

* * *

**All I Wanted Was To Be Loved For Myself.**

_Lundi Soir_

Le Professeur Hermione Granger soupira. Elle continua à observer les rayons de la bibliothèque, espérant trouver le livre qu'elle cherchait.

Après la guerre, Hermione était retournée à Poudlard pour terminer sa 7 éme année et passer ses ASPIC. Elle les avait passés brillamment et s'était vu faire offrir le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Hermione avait gracieusement accepté, ayant toujours considéré le château comme sa vraie maison.

Tous les professeurs l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts, sauf un. Severus Rogue. On aurait pu pensé que de passer aussi prés de la mort qu'il l'avait fait aurait pu l'améliorer un peu, mais non, il se comportait toujours comme un parfait bâtard.

Hermione le voyait à peine. Il ne sortait pas souvent de ses appartement comme s'il essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Elle se demandait si c'était dû à la guerre ou au fait que tout le monde connaissait sa vie grâce aux souvenirs qu'il avait confiés à Harry.

Ron et Harry étaient devenus des aurors et étaient tous les deux heureux et mariés. Elle était heureuse pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

Elle savait que l'objet de ses désirs n'aurait jamais des sentiments réciproques à son égard. Hermione n'avait pris conscience de ses sentiments que récemment.

« Hermione, ma chère, » dit madame Pince. « Il se fait tard, je vais y aller. Pourrais tu fermer la bibliothèque quand tu auras fini ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Bien sur Irma. »

La bibliothécaire lui souhaita un bonne nuit, laissant Hermione seule dans la pénombre. Sortant sa baguette, une petit lumière apparue. Elle la dirigea vers le bas de la pile, continuant de chercher ce livre qui s'obstinait à lui échapper.

_C'est calme,_ pensa Hermione, _trop calme._ Elle décida de remédier à ce problème, avec une chanson. Hermione avait appris à chanter et à jouer du piano plus jeune, mais elle avait dû arrêter en arrivant à Poudlard.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle commença à chanter. «_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. The voice that calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again, for now I find. The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind! »_

_H_ermione avait toujours aimé le Fantôme de L'opéra. Elle l'avait vu de nombreuses fois quand elle était plus jeune et connaissait toutes les chansons par cœur.

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration pour continuer, mais s'interrompit quand quelqu'un d'autre se mit à chanter. « _Sing once again with me, our strange duet! » chanta une voix soyeuse._

_Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione essaya de déterminer d'où venait la voix. Qui d'autre était dans la bibliothèque ?_

_« My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind, »_ compléta la voix.

Hermione refit un tour d'horizon. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la personne. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle continua la chanson. « _Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear_… »

_« It's me they hear_, » continua la voix, quelque part sur sa gauche.

Tournant les talons, Hermione se dirigea silencieusement dans cette direction. « _our spirit and your voice, in one combined_, » ajouta la deuxieme voix et ensemble ils se mirent à chanter. « _The phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind! »_

_«Sing my angel of music »_

_Hermione se retourna, bien décidée à trouver l'origine de la voix._

_« Sing mu angel »_

_Elle continua à chanter, essayant de le trouver._

_«Sing for me !»_

_Qui était ce ? Ou était il ?_

_«__Sing my angel ! »_

_Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus fort alors qu'elle courait dans la bibliothèque. « Bonjour ! » appela t-elle._

_Le silence lui répondit._

_« Sing for me »__dit la voix, doucement._

Hermione ne bougea plus. Elle attendait un bruit, un son, quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle était de nouveau seule.

Hermione soupire, comprenant qu'elle ne le verrait pas.

Elle rentra dans ses appartements, fermant la bibliothèque au passage. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, des pensées plein l'esprit. Qui était ce ?_« Sa voix, » _dit elle rêveusement, se faisant penser à Luna. Qui que ce soit, il chantait merveilleusement bien. La façon dont il avait caressé son esprit...elle en frissonnait encore. Elle espérait qu'il reviendrait le lendemain.

_Mardi Soir._

_Hermione se trouvait une fois de plus dans la bibliothèque. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il serait la, qui qu'il soit. Une fois Irma partie, Hermione atténuât la lumière._

_Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione se mit à chanter. « Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while- please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free- if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me. »_

_Elle se tut, espérant qu'il se montrerait._

_Mais seul le silence lui répondit._

_Elle decida tout de même de continuer. « We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea- but if you can still remember, stop and think of me.. »_

_Elle tourna au bout de l'allée, fermant les yeux. « Think of all the things we've shared and seen- don't think about the way things might have been… think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of things we'll never do- there will never be a day, when I won't think of you__… __»_

Elle se tut, attentive au moindre son. Mais tout était silencieux.

_« Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we. But please, promise me, that sometimes you will think of me_! » finit-elle, sa voix se répercutant sur les murs de la bibliothèque.

Silence, encore une fois.

_Il n'ai jamais venu,_ pensa t-elle. Déprimée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Toutefois, sur le bureau de Madame Pince,était posé une rose rouge avec un mot attaché _« _Ta voix est douce mon ange. »

Hermione sourit, son cœur se gonflant de joie. « Il était la ! » chuchota-elle.

Un sourire éclairant son visage, Hermione partit se coucher.

_Mercredi matin._

« Hermione, ma chère, viendra tu au bal d'Halloween cette année ? » demanda Minerva.

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, je serais heureuse d'y aller. »

_« Merveilleux ! Rappelles toi de bien t'habiller ! »_

Hermione acquiesça. Le bal d'Halloween sera amusant, et elle savait exactement comment elle s'habillerait.

_Mercredi soir._

_Après avoir travaillé sur son costume, Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Juste après qu'elle ai mit un pied dans la bibliothèque, les portes se refermerent doucement et une voix retentit. _

_« Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination; silently the senses abandon the defenses_. »

La voix était encore plus belle que ce qu'elle se rappelait. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa emporté par les intonations veloutés.

_« Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor; grasp it, sense it- tremulous and tender. Turn your face away, from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night. »_

_C'était magnifique. La voix d'un dieu, se dit-elle. Qui était-ce ?_

_« Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge all thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before. »_

_La voix se tue, mais Hermione n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux de peur qu'il disparaisse._

_« Softly, deftly music shall caress you, hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night_. »

Un doux bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle.

_« Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before, let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then, can you belong to me_… »

Un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle sentait sa présence derriere elle, tout près. Mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle voulait l'entendre chanter, elle voulait plus...

_« Floating, folding, sweet intoxication, » il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou.__« Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation, let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night_. »

Il se tut, et ils restèrent immobiles un instant. Il était tellement près d'elle...

Il bougea légèrement, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcouru l'échine.

_« You alone can make my song take flight; help me make the music of the night. »_

_Hermione était pétrifié. Son cœur était gonflé d'émotions. Comme cet homme mystérieux pouvait t-il provoquer tant d'émotions dans son cœur ? Personne ne l'avait jamais fait._

_Ouvrant les yeux, elle se retourna rapidement. Mais il était parti. Avec un soupir déprimé, elle quitta la bibliothèque, la scène se rejouant dans son esprit._

_Jeudi soir_

_Hermione vérifia son apparence dans son miroir une fois de plus. Sa tenue était parfaite. Elle portait une robe « en boule » blanche et ses cheveux bouclés étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute. Sa robe était cintrée à la taille, faisant ressortir sa poitrine. Une broderie rouge sur le bord de la jupe donnait une touche de sensualité à la robe. Personne ne se rendrait compte qu'elle était habillée comme Christine (un personnage du Fantôme de L'opéra), à moins qu'ils ne soient au courant. Et elle espérait que son Fantôme s'en apercevrait._

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle constata avec plaisir que les étudiants dansaient et riaient autour d'elle insouciamment.

« Hermione ! » l'appela Minerva faisant de grands signes à la jeune femme. « Tu es magnifique ! »

Hermione eu un petit sourire timide. « Merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. »

« Tu as un rendez vous ? » demanda t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Je n'en suis pas encore sûre. » chuchota t-elle.

Minerva sourit. « Bien, je suis sûre que tu sera invitée à danser de toute part. Ah, bienvenu mon cher ! »

Hermione se tourna et aperçu Kingsley qui s'approchait. « Voudriez-vous danser ? » demanda t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, se laissait emporter par ses bras et tournoyer dans la Grande Salle. Aucun des deux ne parla, mais il n'y avait rien à dire.

Kingsley allait parler lorsque quelqu'un le coupa dans son élan, lui tapant sur l'épaule. « Puis-je vous l'emprunter ? »

Kingsley accepta, laissant Hermione dans les bras de l'homme.

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort lorsqu'elle vit son costume. C'était son fantôme. Il l'attira doucement à lui, son corps se collant au sien. Ils commencèrent à danser et elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. L'instant était tout simplement parfait.

« Je n'étais pas sûre que vous viendriez, » admit elle doucement, levant les yeux vers le visage masqué. Il portait une robe rouge sang et un masque blanc recouvrait son visage.

« Et pourtant, je suis la, » répondit-il doucement.

Son cœur battit plus fort. « J'en suis heureuse. »

Il ne repondit pas, se contentant de la faire tournoyer. Sa main tenait la sienne, et ce fut ce qui le trahit. _Sa main..._ Son homme mystérieux dansa avec elle sur une autre chanson, avant de la laisser.

Hermione fut triste de le voire partir. S'excusant auprès d'un 7 éme année qui tentait désespérément de l'inviter à danser, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il serait sûrement la bas. Elle sentait qu'il y était.

Deverouillant la porte,elle se glissa à l'interieur. Tout était silencieux. Mais il était la, elle le savait.

Elle avança de quelques pas lorsque sa voix de baryton retentit. « _You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which til now has been silent, silent_… »

Le souffle d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa gorge. Pourquoi avait il choisi cette chanson ?

_« I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge- in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me- now you are here with me; no second thoughts, you've decided, decided_… »

Elle se décida. Elle le voulait, et au diable les conséquences.

_« Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting: abandon thoughts, and let the dream descend_….. »

Elle traversait les allés, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle voulait le trouver.

_« What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks it doors? What sweet seduction lies before us_? »

Elle approchait. Il était juste la, dans le coin.

_« Past the point of no return, the final threshold- what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return_… »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. « _You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence_. »

Le silence s'installa pendant un moment. Levant la tête, Hermione le vit. Son fantôme masqué, juste à quelques pas d'elle.

Elle continua. « _I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why_… » Elle planta son regard dans le sien. « _In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent- now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided… decided. »_

_L'homme recula. Hermione avança. « Past the point of no return, no going back now; our passion-play has now, at last, begun… past all thought of right or wrong- one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one? »_

_Elle fit un autre pas en avant._ « _When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us_? »

Il fit un pas en avant et ils se touchaient presque.

Ensemble, ils chantèrent. « _Past the point of no return, the final threshold- the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn… we've passed the point of no return_… »

Ils se fixérent, haletants. Hermione leva la main pour le toucher, mais il recula, dans l'ombre.

Hermione soupira. « Severus, je sait que c'est toi . »

Avec un soupire, il s'avança. « Comment le sais tu ? »

« Tes mains, » dit elle doucement.

Severus était choqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il aurait peut être penser que c'était sa voix qui l'aurait trahi. Faisait-elle vraiment autant attention à lui ? Tellement qu'elle arrivait à reconnaître ses doigts ?

Hermione s'avança encore. « Dis-moi, fantôme, pourquoi caches-tu ton visage ? Je sais qui tu es. »

« Je ne suis pas un bel-homme. Je t'épargnes la vue. »

« M'épargner la vue ? » demanda Hermione, se rapprochant toujours plus. Ils se touchaient maintenant. « Severus, je ne te trouve pas moche. Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ton visage avec moi. »

Il ricana. « Pas juste mon visage, mais moi en général. Je suis laid, Hermione, et pas seulement mon apparence, mais ma personnalité. »

« Severus, » chuchota t-elle. « C'est bien ce que je voulais dire. Je me suis attachée à toi bien avant que cette histoire commence. »

« C'est dur à croire » admit il.

« Peut être que si tu sortais de tes appartements plus souvent tu l'aurais su plus tôt. »

« Peut être, » répondit-il.

« Tu chantes merveilleusement bien. »

Il rit sèchement. « Tu peux arrêter de jouer la comédie Hermione. »

« Je ne joue pas la comédie Severus. J'ai passé le point de non retour il y a des années. Je me soucie de toi, vraiment. »

Ils se fixèrent en silence.

Doucement, Hermione fit glisser le masque sur le visage de Severus. Il se retourna. « Ne te caches pas de moi, » chuchota t-elle.

Ils se retourna, ses yeux noirs caressant les siens. Son visage était illisible, mais elle avait vu ses yeux briller.

« Tu es merveilleux Severus, même si tu ne le crois pas. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il baissa la tête, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser.

* * *

_Écrit pour :_

_HP Potions Competition: Elixir to Induce Euphoria option_

_The Latin Challenge: Animus, Credo_

_Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (Romance Stories): OTP option_

_The "Romantics at Heart (Or Are We?)" Challenge_

_The Greenhouse Competition: Aster_


End file.
